Trust in Faith Alone
by Araindil
Summary: A story set in a brief time of turmoil in Imladris - when family issues arise, age old griefs surface, and darkness creeps into the fair land of Rivendell... PG for hints of violence and some blood. Starring Elrohir and Elladan, and Arwen.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: All characters, places, events and related materials belong to J.R.R. Tolkien Copyright Trust and Christopher Tolkien... I think...

_Dear readers,  
Mae tollen mellon, welcome friend, seeker of stories. Since you have stumbled upon this humble telling, why not join me and have a seat? For you have arrived just in time, the tale is soon to begin..._  
  
Note: The parentheses ( ) indicate whose point of view the section is told from, so _(Elladan)_ means Elladan's POV, _(Elrohir)_ means Elrohir's POV and _(N/A)_ means the section is told from a regular third person point of view.

* * *

**Trust in Faith Alone **  
_The Children of Elrond _

_Chapter One_

_(Elladan)_  
Autumn has come to Imladris, the air is chilled and the sun's rays have grown pale and distant, but ever bright. High noon has passed; the sun is riding her road down to the Western Seas. I know this is true, though I cannot see it. Where am I? By all appearances I am sitting curled up on a high branch in a knot of pines in a far end of Imladris. But my mind is elsewhere, lost somewhere in the dark depth of thought. And the thoughts are bitter.  
  
It is hard to be myself, to be me. No one seems to realize. Not even Elrohir. No one understands. They all believe that it is great and wonderful to be me. They all think my life is faultless, that I am faultless. How wrong they are. I have realized this since the time I was a little elfling. I have realized that it is a hard thing to be Elladan, son of Elrond. And today it is shown to me with cruel clarity how disturbingly true it is.  
  
I know that ada loves both of us equally. Elrohir was his little darling, the dear one, the childlike innocent twin. I? I was the eldest of his children, his pride, his Firstborn. Elrohir had ada's love, I did too. Along with unwanted attention to everything I did.  
  
Everyone expects so much of me, too much. I always had to learn everything; it did not count if I learned the same amount as Elrohir. Oh no, Elladan always had to do more, be more than his younger brother. Elladan always had to be the perfect one. The Firstborn.  
  
Elladan this, Elladan that. I, Elladan. Elrohir and I were always getting into trouble when we were young, but I was the one who always had to apologize when ada caught us. And he always caught us. Elrohir never did. He never said anything. I always did the apologizing to ada. I remember once when Elrohir tried apologizing for us. Ada didn't accept it, he wanted me to apologize. It was not enough that Elrohir gave an apology, I had to apologize. I, Elladan, his Firstborn. From a very early age I learned to keep my emotions under a tight check, making sure that they never showed. Anger, frustration, humiliation, injustice, fury...no one saw that side of Elladan, not even Elrohir. Oh no, their Elladan was a good little elfling, obedient to his father's word, demure, humble, calm... They would have been horrified if they knew. Elrohir led us into all sorts of pranks and trouble, and everyone always seemed to see it as a harmless little happening on Elrohir's part, a light jest, innocent as always. But Elladan? It was a great fault, a terrible mistake. And I always had to apologize.  
  
It is hard to be me. Everyone expects too much. Why I am so bitter today, of all days, is not even clear to me. Perhaps it is the feelings building up from all the long years, just waiting for the opportune moment to be set loose. And if that opportune moment is not today then it would not be any day.  
  
Ada called me to his study earlier, to discuss 'a matter of great importance, which I am sure will delight you'. I went, obviously. The obedient one. The spineless one. Ada told me he had thought that a betrothal would be appropriate for me, in other words seeking someone for me to marry. And if I know ada, once that someone is found there will be no backing out of the marriage. He had been saying this for some time now, but I never thought that he was speaking in sincerity. It sent my mind for a quick and unpleasant shock. He said he had at last found a suitable match. He would be speaking to the maiden's family sometime today, they are arriving sometime in the late afternoon, but he wanted to inform me first. Inform me? If they are arriving today, then ada must have planned this for many months beforehand. My head was spinning so much I did not even hear who my 'perfect match' was. "You do not object, do you Elladan?" What was I to say? What could I say? That for the past thousand years of my life I had been a spineless, obedient son, bending to his will, but now I could not stand it any longer - and object? Nay, I did no such thing. Nodding amiably, I excused myself saying that I had things to do. Now I am here amid the pines of the valley, and all the bitter thoughts come pouring in.  
  
It is hard to be me. Elladan. The Firstborn. I envy Elrohir, I have no ill or hateful feelings toward him, but I still envy him. He can do as he will, free and joyful. He goes out riding everyday, no one hinders him or question where he goes as they would me. Elrohir has a freedom I never had, a freedom I never hoped to have. All else we share in joy and sorrow alike. But that freedom was never mine.

_(Elrohir)_  
I wonder where Elladan is, he seems to have wandered off to some remote corner of the valley - and by appearances he isn't going to come back anytime this afternoon. Maybe he'll show up tomorrow morning, acting as if nothing ever happened. He was acting strangely this morning, and this is the third time this season he's run off without a word to anyone. It's a little disturbing, since Elladan was never one to be rash or do things like this. But then again, we are twins and I was always rash and reckless. So maybe some of that rubbed off on Elladan. Pity it didn't rub off sooner, like when we were elflings....  
  
I seem to always start thinking about the most random things when I'm out riding. Strange. And it's also strange that my mare isn't acting up as she usually does when we go out for a ride. She is quite a beauty Her coat is twilight grey, her mane is snowy and her eyes are a clear grey. I have to admit, I looked through many scrolls about the Noble Tongue to find a name for her. Indilheni - Lily eyes. She never had a gentle nature, but today she's not trying to add a little skip to every step. Wish Indil would be like this more often. I can see a knot of pines ahead. "Maybe we'll go explore them today," I say to Indilheni. "What do you say Indil?" Her ears pick up and she quickens her pace toward the trees.  
  
"You know Indil? People always seem to think that 'Dan and me have some kind of special telepathic connection, like we can talk to each other mentally. As if we're like Grandmother and have psychic powers..." I find it kind of funny, since obviously we don't. We do have a special connection though, like I can sort of sense what Elladan is feeling sometimes, and we have a knack for finding each other when no one else can. I wonder if I can find Elladan right now. Maybe it's worth a try. It used to work when we were running away from Glorfindel and lost track of each other...  
  
Let's see...I close my eyes and calm my breathing. First I'll try to sense what Elladan is feeling. Probably sulky or resigned...  
  
Suddenly, a wave of terrible agony grips my mind. It is small, but sudden and powerful. And it is gone in moments. I almost drop the reins in surprise. Indil stops, she can sense my sudden change of mood. What was that? It was like...it felt like Elladan. But that can't be Elladan...can it? Why would he be feeling this way?  
  
As I'm trying to puzzle this out, I hear the sound of galloping hooves behind me and also the sound of sound one calling. Someone calling for Elladan. I suppress a chuckle. Whoever it was had probably mistaken me for my brother. I wonder who it is. I stop Indil and turn her about. Looking back down the valley I see a dark brown stallion galloping toward me. The elf riding him is dark haired, and looks flustered. Must be Erestor. I wait where I am, unhelpful to the rider coming toward me. As the elf nears, I can see clearly that indeed, it is Erestor, chief councilor to ada.  
  
"Elladan!" he calls. Obviously he still can't distinguish between my brother and me, not even after all this time. "Elladan! Lord Elrond is looking for you!"  
  
Ada? Why would ada be looking for Elladan at this time? And why does he always send Erestor - of all the household - to look for him? I almost pity that poor flustered elf. Almost.  
  
Erestor reins in his horse before me. Indil's ears are flat against her head and she eyes the stallion with dislike. Apparently, even at this close range Erestor can't tell that I'm Elrohir, not Elladan. "Elladan, your father has sent me to look for you. He says there is something of great importance that he needs to see you about."  
  
"Really?" Erestor looks up suspiciously at my tone. "Erestor, if ada is looking for Elladan, why are you telling me this?"  
  
Realization dawns upon the councilor. "Elrohir? Oh Valar, I still cannot tell you two apart! And after all this time too..."  
  
"Yes," I say patiently. "I'm Elrohir, not Elladan. If you're looking for him then I can't help you, since I don't know where he is."  
  
"This just gets better and better," Erestor says to himself. "Elrohir, are you sure you do not know where Elladan is? I have been looking for him for some time now, and he needs to be found soon. Lord Elrond is in a foul mood."  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you this time Erestor."  
  
"Since when did you ever help me anyway?" he mutters. Turning his stallion about, Erestor gallops away in search of my brother.  
  
I watch him go, a sly idea crosses my mind. I pat Indil's neck, murmuring to her to follow Erestor. Perhaps this could be a chance for some small mischief. She obviously does not appreciate this; I can tell that she wants to put as much distance as she can between herself and the stallion. But after a few bribes and a threat or two, she snorts and canters off after Erestor. I keep fairly close behind him, but always somewhere out of his line of vision. I know that stallion, his name is Anro, and I also know the commands he answers to. This ought to be interesting. Smirking to myself, I give a two piercing whistles. The stallion whinnies and grinds to a half. Erestor is nearly thrown forward over his mount's neck; he was not a very good horseman. He looks around suspiciously. I laugh silently to myself and ride away.  
  
As we near the bridge connecting the two sides of the valley, I turn Indil aside and we make for the riverbank. It is not easy going among the rocky ground, but Indil gets through without any mishaps. As soon as we are beside the water, she gives a joyful whinny and hops right in, heedless of me and my clothing. By the time I manage to convince her to get back onto dry land, my boots are damp and my clothing splattered with droplets of water.  
  
By the time Indil is back in the stables and I've changed into dry clothes, half the afternoon has already slipped away. I take a walk about the house, and notice that Elladan is not back yet, though a very glum Erestor is. Looks like he didn't manage to find my brother after all. Poor elf. Wonder what ada's going to say...  
  
"Elrohir?" I whip around and find Glorfindel standing behind me. "Elrond is looking for you."  
  
I barely manage to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. Ada was looking for me? "What...?"  
  
Glorfindel shrugs. "I believe it has something to do with your brother. Elrond does not know where he is."  
  
Pity, I have no idea either...


	2. Chapter Two

**Arian**: Hey, thanks for reviewing! And as per your request, the second chapter. : )

**

* * *

**

**Trust in Faith Alone  
**_The Children of Elrond_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_(N/A)  
_Pale sunlight shone upon Arwen as she walked along the outer gardens circling Imladris. By all appearances she was simply taking a casual little stroll in the early afternoon light, but to those who knew her well they would have been able to see that her steps were quick and deliberate. Actually, the Evenstar was hiding from her father, Lord Elrond.  
  
A runner had arrived a few minutes ago to inform them of a small-sized party of elves approaching Imladris. Elrond had been expecting them. From what Arwen could gather, it was some very important elves that Elrond had invited for a very special reason. The reason Arwen had yet to figure out. Now they were arriving. And Elrond was in a foul mood. It seemed to be because Elladan was nowhere to be found. It happened like this. Arwen had been sitting with her father in his study, reading a book when Erestor came in. He had been sent to fetch Elladan, but had returned saying that Elladan could not be found in the Last Homely House. A frown set upon her father's face and he told Erestor to get a horse from the stables and search the valley for him. The moment Arwen heard this she knew that there would be trouble - Erestor was a terrible horseman, and her father was sending him to look for Elladan on a horse. She quickly put the book back on the shelf and excused herself, saying she had to tend to her roses. It was a suitable excuse, and she had scurried off quick as she could without seeming as if she was running.  
  
Erestor had been gone a while. Now as she looked out over the river, she saw him galloping back - alone. It seemed he had not managed to find Elladan after all. Arwen winced inwardly. Her father was not going to like this at all. As she continued to watch Erestor, she spied a grey figure following him. Curiously, she strained her eyes a bit to see who it was. It was Elrohir riding Indilheni. There could be no mistake, Arwen was confidant it was. Of all the elves in Imladris, few could clearly distinguish the twins at such a distance, but Arwen always could. And now she watched, wondering why her brother was following Erestor. As she watched, two shrill whistles rent the air. The stallion Erestor rode planted his hooves firmly in the ground and halted. It was so sudden that Erestor was nearly thrown from his horse. Arwen suppressed a giggle as she watched him peer about suspiciously while Elrohir rode away.  
  
Arwen continued on her walk, hoping that no one would notice her. Especially not her father. She did not want to be caught up in this.  
  
Suddenly, a glitter in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Searching for the source, she found that a small company of elves was making their way down the road into the valley. Arwen bit her lip. All her previous mirth departed. It must be the guests her father was expecting. She watched the front doorway and saw Erestor pass in first, and soon after him the company of elves. Elladan was not with Erestor. This couldn't be good.  
  
She continued to walk the afternoon away, but now her mind was more concerned for her brother than for herself. Where had he gotten off to? It was not like Elladan to disappear without a trace. A heavy shadow lay upon her mind as she made her way back inside. The sun was already more than halfway down her path to the Western Sea, and Arwen could hear the sound of many people about - many more than usual. Obviously the company of elves had arrived. She walked about carefully, wishing to avoid bumping unnecessarily into anyone. As she round a bend she sees a dark-haired figure before her. Her heart jumped. It was Elladan! But a moment later she realized she was mistaken - it was Elrohir returned from his ride. Arwen hurried up to him, with more than half a mind to ask him if he knew where Elladan was and why their father was so upset that he couldn't be located. But another got to him before she did - Glorfindel. Arwen bit down a curse and hid herself behind a stone column.  
  
"...Elrond is looking for you," said Glorfindel.  
  
"What...?" That would be my witty brother Arwen thought wryly.  
  
She sensed Glorfindel shrugging. "I believe it has something to do with your brother. Elrond does not know where he is."  
  
Just her luck. Now she had no hope of getting a word in with her brother. Silently, she sneaks along after Elrohir as Glorfindel leads him to Elrond's study. Arwen was careful not to let her blue silken dress trail along and make rustles to give her away. As they entered the study Arwen took a detour and entered by another way. Her father's study was so large she could easily slip in and hide in a corner and not be noticed. She had done so many times as a little elfling.  
  
Luckily for Arwen, the only people present were Glorfindel, Elrohir, and of course Elrond. Glorfindel quickly excused himself, saying he had 'matters to attend to'. More likely he was unwilling to be in the midst of the trouble. Arwen did not blame him; her father's expression was dark as the shadows of the East. Elrohir looked decidedly uncomfortable in the presence of Elrond. She hid herself behind a long curtain and listened in on their conversation.  
  
"Elrohir," Elrond said. His tone was grave, but did not reveal the fury that he was feeling. "I believe you know why I called you here?"  
  
There was silence. Arwen imagined her brother shaking his head. Elrohir never spoke in such situations if he didn't have to.  
  
Elrond continued. "I spoke to Elladan earlier this morning. He may have told you the reason why...?"  
  
Another silence. Now Arwen was very curious. What had occurred this morning? She shifted slightly so she could hear their conversation more clearly, and eagerly waited for them to continue speaking.  
  
"He did not?" Elrond paused. "I spoke to Elladan concerning a pressing matter that we have discussed for some time now, he and I. It concerns his future; I have been arranging a betrothal for you brother, and arranged marriage..."  
  
Arwen's breath caught in her throat. She heard a gasp from Elrohir - they were both equally shocked at this. _Marriage_? _Arranged_ marriage? How could their father even think of such a thing! Arwen stifled a cry and waited anxiously...

_(Elrohir)  
_I resign myself and sullenly follow Glorfindel to ada's study. My ears pick up the faint sound of silk slithering over the marble floor. Turning my head slightly, I catch a glimpse of raven hair and a face I know all too well. The 'stalker' doesn't seem to notice my sudden movement. I raise an eyebrow and a slight smirk touches my lips. So my little sister is following me. This is turning out to be quite interesting. As I enter the study my gaze flickers to my left and I see a shadow hurrying off to enter by another doorway. Arwen is getting quite bold - or maybe just curious.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Glorfindel says as we enter. Father looks up from where he is pacing before his desk. "Ah, there you are. Thank you Glorfindel."  
  
Glorfindel nods his head. "If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to." With that he walks out, a little quicker than usual. I really don't blame him; ada's face is darker than a storm cloud over the Misty Mountains. Ada turns to me.  
  
"Elrohir, I believe you know why I called you here?"  
  
I shake my head. Best not talk; ada seemed in a fouler mood than usual.  
  
"I spoke to Elladan this morning. He may have told you the reason why...?"  
  
What is he talking about? I wonder to myself. I shake my head again. It's then that I hear a rustle of cloth - coming from a curtain in a corner behind me. Must be Arwen I think to myself. I chuckle inwardly, wondering what ada would think if he knew. I hear ada talking and realize that I am missing what he is saying.  
  
"...It concerns his future; I have been arranging a betrothal for your brother, an arranged marriage." A gasp escapes before I can stop it, and my mind plunges into icy numbness. Marriage? Arranged marriage? How can ada even think of such a thing! I can see he is still speaking, but the words drift past my ears. I can't decipher what he's saying, my thoughts are running around in confusion. Marriage is sacred, it is not easy to plan...in fact it should not be planned! The Eldar have always chosen freely when it came to marriage. Many never wish to marry. I feel certain that Elladan does not appreciate this, he has never shown interest in such matters... perhaps this is why he ran off. I wonder how he must feel. Angry? Despairing? He must be feeling such wretched pain... Pain! That wave of agony I'd felt earlier while trying to sense where Elladan was! That must be it...it must have been him. Think Elrohir, think. Where did it come from...I had been riding Indil, we were at the far end of the valley...headed for that knot of pines...the pines...the pines! Of course! Elladan is hiding there, the last place anyone would go in the entire valley...  
  
But what good is it now that I know where my brother is? I'm not about to tell ada, Elladan obviously ran off for a reason - and it seems it was because of this marriage thing. And the marriage thing is why ada is looking for him right now. No, I can't tell ada...Maybe I can go get him. Once I figure out how to get away from ada. I look at him and see that he is still talking, but I can't understand what he is talking about. It seems rather irrelevant since I missed more than half of it.  
  
"...they are waiting to meet Elladan this evening, and if I cannot find him..." He turns to me. "Elrohir, do you understand? Elladan must be found before this evening. His future bride and her family cannot be kept waiting..."  
  
I nod numbly, and at that instant I hear a cry come from behind me. I whip around and see Arwen running towards us. I dodge aside so she has a clear way to ada. Skidding to a halt next to me, Arwen's eyes are filled with sorrow and anger.  
  
"You cannot do this Ada!"

_(N/A)  
_Arwen bit her lip as she listens to her father speaking. There was no sound coming from Elrohir. Arwen risked a glance at her brother and saw that his eyes were glazed over and a blank expression was on his face. She could tell he was not hearing a single word Elrond was saying. Arwen listened intently.  
"So now you know," Elrond said. He carried on without seeming to realize that his son was not paying attention, or that he was in shock. "The maiden is one of an olden house of Greenwood east of the Misty Mountains. Her name is Indil Olosta of the house of Galenindo. I have contacted her family to invite them for a visit, and they arrived earlier this afternoon. Indil's parents are very pleased with the match, as am I - Elladan will be too. The guests have been shown to their quarters, and they are content for now. But if I cannot find Elladan soon it will be most awkward to explain. For they are waiting to meet Elladan this evening, and if I cannot find him..." Elrond paused. "Elrohir, do you understand? Elladan must be found before this evening. His future bride and her family cannot be kept waiting..."  
  
Arwen had heard enough. Anger and sorrow had been building steadily as each of her father's words hits her like hail. Her hands were cold and trembling, her face pale. She could no longer contain the fury and deep emotions running through her spirit. Deep down, Arwen had a spirit of fire. Now she burst from her hiding place with a cry and ran up to her father. Elrohir whipped around and saw her. She came to a halt beside her brother.  
  
"You cannot do this Ada!" she cried. "Ada, I cannot believe that you would even consider doing such a thing. Do you not know-"  
  
Shock passed over Elrond's features, quickly followed by anger. "Arwen," he said in a stern voice. Arwen's mouth closed, her lips disappearing into a thin line. "Arwen, you do not understand."  
  
She shook her head. "I have heard enough ada, to know that all this is wrong. Arranged marriages are practically unheard of! Father, you are considered wise among the Eldar, but can you not see your own folly? You are forcing Elladan into a marriage that he does not wish for, a marriage that he will never accept-"  
  
"He did not object when I spoke to him this morning." Elrond's tone was firm. "And it is just a betrothal, there is no definite guarantee that he will actually marry the maiden."  
  
"A betrothal is a promise given, and you will not break a promise," Arwen said. "A betrothal is as good as getting Elladan married right away! Marriage is sacred ada! It cannot be taken so lightly!"  
  
"I am not taking this lightly Arwen!" She stopped upon hearing the force behind his words. "I have given this matter much thought, and it is not folly. I am doing what is well for my son, Elladan realizes this, why can you not? Arwen, your brother is happy. Do not speak of what you do not know-"  
  
"No ada, you are wrong this time. You are the one who do not know what you speak of." Arwen and Elrond both turned to Elrohir. Arwen stared at her brother, confusion and surprise in her eyes. His face was pale, and his voice soft, but a fierce light burned in his grey eyes. "Elladan is not happy with this ada, he is in anguish. He is being tormented by what you have forced upon him!"

_(Elrohir)  
_I can feel the rage burning within me as I say the words. Ada has no right to force this on my brother. Why can't he see how foolish this is? "Ada, you cannot do this. Our forefathers in Valinor will not allow you to do so-" I falter at the dark, threatening look on ada's face. But some hidden courage makes me keep going. "It is unjust ada, Elladan has no wish to marry. Especially not a maiden who he's never even met. It is not fair to him, and it is also not fair for Arwen and I to have to see him suffer like this."  
  
"How is it that you know Elladan suffers?" Father's tone was on the edge of curt. I debate for a moment whether to go on. The courage pushes me, and I continue.  
  
"I sensed it." Even as I say it, the words sound unbelievable. Certainly, ada's look tells me so. But Arwen seems to believe me - partly at least. "Ada, Elladan and I can sometimes sense what the other is thinking - and at times where the other is. While I was riding towar-" I check myself. Mustn't tell ada where Elladan is. "While I was riding today, I was lost in my thoughts when a sudden wave of anguish took hold of my mind. It was gone quickly, but I know that in that brief moment I had sensed what Elladan was feeling. Ada, can you not see? Elladan-"  
  
"Elrohir," ada cut me off. "I may have let such tales pass when you were little elflings, but you are now grown, and I did not think that you would still lie."  
  
Now I'm really angry. "I do not lie ada! It is the truth. I can sense what Elladan feels!"  
  
"So perhaps you can, or perhaps you cannot. I will not believe or disbelieve this until I see Elladan."  
  
"Go ask him then." The words almost slip before I can bite them down. Ada's setting a trap. I can't tell him where Elladan is. And yet, how do I know how Elladan feels about this? That wave of agony I had felt might have just been a momentary shock to my system without any connection to my brother. But then again it might be vice versa. Oh Valar, what am I supposed to do?  
  
Thankfully, Arwen comes to my rescue. "Ada, believe if you will or nil, but you cannot force Elladan to marry this Indil." Indil? Who's Indil I wonder. That must have been in the part that I didn't hear. "I have ever been an obedient daughter to you, but if you continue this folly and make Elladan marry against his will, I will interfere. Yes, I will. No matter how, or the cost, believe me now as I say this ada, I will."  
  
I've never heard this kind of force and anger behind Arwen's words. For all her years I've taken for granted that she's a demure girl with a gentle nature. It looks like I've been very wrong for hundreds of years. I turn, almost fearfully, to see ada's reaction. To my surprise, it is not anger that dominates his features, but surprise and doubt. Unfortunately, it's soon replaced by anger.  
  
"Arwen, you speak out of anger. Go and think this through more clearly. As for you Elrohir, you may also go. I want you both to reflect on what you have heard and said, and hopefully you will come to reason and wisdom." It's clearly a dismissal, but anger still burns in me, and I can tell that Arwen is not satisfied at all with this. However, she bites down her rage, curtsies stiffly and sweeps out of the room. I follow on her heels, not even bothering to bow to ada first. She stalks down the corridor and outside to the gardens. I follow silently, wishing I could be alone with my thoughts, but scared that my sister might do something drastic in her rage. I suppose that she is going to walk around the gardens until her anger cools off like a sensible maiden, so I follow.  
  
To my surprise she makes straight for a small path leading down to the riverbank. Looks like she is going to do something drastic. I follow closely, ready for anything. Reaching the river, she turns and walks along the rocky banks, going downstream. I follow. After some time of walking, and occasionally stumbling on my part, I chance a long look back. For a minute or so, I can't recognize where we are. I can't see the lights of the house glimmering behind in the dusk, and get a shock when I realize that we've gone a fair distance down the valley - the house is far out of sight. When I look forward again, I get another shock. Arwen is no longer on the rocks walking before me. For a wild moment I think that she's thrown herself into the river or started to climb out of the valley. But a quick look around shows that Arwen has just started to wade into the water. I hurry over to her, thinking to give her a gentle lecture on not to do anything drastic. At first I'd thought that her face holds anger, but when I get closer I realize with yet another shock that her eyes are shining with sorrow and tears are running down her cheeks. The wind was blowing her tears into her dark hair, and they cling there, shimmering softly like dew in the soft morning. The Eldar called Arwen the Evenstar since she was a little elfling and her beauty was revealed, but as her brother growing up at her side, I had not until this moment realized what a beauty my sister is. And such a sorrow mingled with beauty...  
  
A sudden wave of pity and love for my sister overwhelms me. I carefully step into the river and follow her. To my shock and dismay, I find that the river has grown deep and swift. I make my way over to Arwen, who is standing with the water almost up to her waist. "Don't cry Arwen melethril..."

_(N/A)  
_All color drained from Arwen's face at her father's words. Forcing herself into a stiff curtsy, she left the study in a swirl of silken cloth. She knew Elrohir was following her, but she didn't care. Stalking out to the garden, she made for a little used path at the edge and followed it down to the riverbanks. She had no clear idea of what she was doing, only that she was going to put as much distance as she could between herself and her father, whom she hated more than anyone at that moment. She felt tears in her eyes, and angrily forced them down. She followed the river downstream. The river flowed in a bank of tumbled rock, but Arwen walked on and on, heedless of anything around her. When at last her feet began to protest from this sudden and unexpected exercise, she stopped.  
  
Arwen turned to look at the swiftly rushing river. The water had grown deeper the more downstream she went. On a reckless impulse fueled by her burning anger at her father and the world, Arwen stepped into the swift flowing waters, wading toward the middle. The water rushed past her ankles, now it was up to her knees, past her thighs. It was at her waist when she stopped. A cold autumn wind was blowing down the valley, dusk had settled but no stars yet appeared. In the east, a pale sliver of new moon shimmers faintly. Arwen shivered. It was so cold, a deep contrast between the chill she felt on the outside and the fire burning within. But soon, the rushing water and the wind cooled her fury. Small wavelets lapped about her waist, bits of spray dampened her top half, and she felt the current tugging at her fully submerged skirts. A wave of terrible sorrow and loss washes over her, and the tears she had pushed down earlier all came back. She let the tears flow. Arwen could no longer contain all the sorrow and injustice she felt. The tears washed down her cheeks, and the wind blew some into her dark unbound tresses while others slid down her neck and dampened the top of her dress even further.  
  
She hated them. She hated all of them. Especially her father. And this girl who was ruining her family. This Indil Olosta. Why couldn't she have gone and been married to someone else? She was probably happy, while Elladan was not. Arwen hated her, though she did not know her she hated her, with a bitter fire burning in her heart she hated Indil.  
  
Why was the world so unfair?  
  
"Don't cry Arwen melethril..." Arwen whirled about and saw Elrohir standing next to her, pity and love in his grey eyes. Suddenly ashamed of her tears, she hurriedly wiped at them with her sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured softly. "I'm afraid I overreacted with ada."  
  
"No Arwen, you said to ada what I could not. You showed courage little Undomiel." To her surprise, Elrohir stepped closer and drew her into his arms. Never before had Arwen known Elrohir to be so gentle with her. Sure, Elladan had always openly showed that he loved his sister, but Elrohir tended to be more distant, teasing her and sometimes pulling little pranks. Now all the grief, loss, and fatigue overwhelmed her as she collapsed in his embrace. The tears came back in floods, as she buried her face in his shoulder and wept. Elrohir said nothing but continued to hold her until she had no tears left to shed.  
  
"Elrohir, I don't understand." Arwen stepped out of her brother's embrace, but still clung to his arm, afraid to let go. "What has overcome ada? Why is he doing this?"  
  
Elrohir did not reply immediately. "I wish I could tell you Arwen, but I can't. I don't know. All I know is that it's madness..." He paused for a moment. "Arwen, did you believe what I said about Elladan?"  
  
"Yes," Arwen found herself replying. "Yes, I did. Even though it was on the verge of impossible, but I believe you tell the truth Elrohir, I always have."  
  
Elrohir nodded, and a touch of joy returned to his eyes, along with surprise and a hint of guilt. They just stood there for a time, watching the stars appear one by one. The heavenly jewels shone down upon them, bright and clear. Arwen watched them silently, thinking her own thoughts.  
  
After a while, Arwen could hardly feel her legs. She shivered. Elrohir touched her arm. "We need to getting back Arwen," he said in a soft whisper. "Can you walk on your own?"  
  
Arwen nodded and let go of his arm. Elrohir turned and started to walk back to the bank. Arwen took a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh. As she started to take a step and follow him, a sudden wave rushed along the river and bowled into Arwen. The force knocked her off her feet, and with a strangled cry of _Elrohir!_ she was swept under the current and carried off downstream.

_(Elrohir)  
_I'm already out of the water and scrambling up the rocks when I hear Arwen cry my name. Her cry sounds desperate, and I turn quickly around - but there is no sign of her! I'm starting to panic as I look around wildly, and suddenly I catch a glimpse of a dark shape floating off downstream.  
  
Arwen!  
  
Without even thinking I run back into the stream and dive headlong into the water. Swimming is one of those things that I never was and never hope to be very good at, but now I swim as never before after my sister. She is already far downstream and I struggle with the cold water and the rushing current threatening to drown me at any moment. I watch helplessly as Arwen drifts farther and farther away. She is not moving, and I fear the worst.  
  
Breathe, keep breathing - and swim for the love of Arda! My mind screams at me, but my body fails to respond. It is numb with cold and I realize with a sudden shock that I'm being swept along with the current and slowly sinking. There is nothing I can do. I strain my eyes and look for Arwen, but I can no longer see her...  
  
"Arwen!" I cry loudly as I can.  
  
Then, another cry tears the darkness. "Help!" a strange voice calls. "Help! Someone come quickly!" I twist my head around and see a figure running along the riverbank following me. I don't recognize who it is. As I'm gazing at the riverbank, a tremendous wave engulfs me, crushing me underneath the water. I feel myself being tossed against something hard and unyielding, then all is dark.


	3. Chapter Three

A shout-out to my wonderful readers, thanks a bunch you guys!

**Morningstar**: Thanks for reviewing, and here's the chapter!  
**lilpippin**: ::shivers:: I certinaly _hope_ Elrond isn't like this really... I just like to think that he's on some strange brainwave wrought by Galadriel on one of her phychic experiments. ::wods nicely:: :) Thanks for reviewing!****

* * *

Trust in Faith Alone  
_The Children of Elrond_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_(N/A)  
_"Look Indil! There lies the fair valley of Imladris."  
  
Indil Olosta looked to where her father was pointing and sees in the afternoon light a beautiful valley in the distance. Their path led them toward it on a lazy meandering course. She breathed a silent sigh of relief, though a heavy weight is still on her chest. They had been traveling for many days and nights, and though Indil did not count each passing day, she had began to feel the wear of the long journey from Greenwood to Imladris, and darkness had recently begun to spread through the woods of her home. They met no misfortunes on the road, however Indil had been feeling uneasy all throughout the long days of traveling. She was glad they had at last reached their destination, though the reason they were there did not lighten her heart one bit. If anything, it cast a dark shadow over her thoughts.  
  
"It is a fair sight, no?" her father said with a smile. "Is it not Indil?"  
  
Indil nodded demurely. "Yes, it is."  
  
Her mother walked up beside her. "You seem downhearted Olosta, what is troubling you?" Indil tried to hide her face, but Nenuel was a shrewd reader of minds, and now she said to her daughter, "You worries are of tonight, and you worry for the future, do you not beloved daughter?"  
  
Indil nodded slowly, defeated by her mother.  
  
"What have you to worry for Indil?" her father said. "Lord Elrond is a great master of lore, and renowned for his wisdom. He would not plan or do anything that he has not thought through thoroughly." Lasduin smiled upon his daughter. "Worry not, little Dream, your life will become well beyond your hopes."  
  
Indil nodded, though at heart she was not comforted. She had never met her husband-to-be, this Elladan, son of Elrond. Her father and mother had both spoken to her, describing what he was like. All they said were words of great praise to Elladan, but it did not comfort Indil to know that she would soon be wedded to someone she did not know - and possibly did not like. But due to her upbringing, she did not voice her thoughts aloud to her parents. And they had never given her any time to object. They had planned this with Elrond for some time, and only when they were to journey to Imladris did they tell Indil. And by then it was too late to do anything, but hope.  
  
Night after night in the darkness of the stars she hoped against hope that her parents would somehow turn back from their decision, and let her be. Now all her hope seemed in vain, for they were arriving at Imladris.  
  
As her parents spoke together, Indil slowed her steps and fell behind them. They traveled with some other elves who were also going their way; their destination Indil knew not, but Lasduin and Nenuel seemed to be glad of their company - though their daughter did not. They all walked ahead, and Indil lagged behind at the very back where she could be alone. Imladris lay before then in clear view, but as she gazed out upon the fair valley, she felt her eyes sting. Indil hung her head and her dark hair veiled her face as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
She had been hoping for the impossible. Nothing was going to change, the marriage was sealed - as was her fate. Indil squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry, but to be joyful, or at least content. But she could not stop the tears from flowing.  
  
All her years she had lived free and joyful, and thought that she would all her life. It had been a beautiful vision, a lovely dream; but only a dream. Indil Olosta. Lily Dream. Beautiful was the vision, but it remained only a beautiful dream - it was not reality.  
  
Indil stumbled on after her parents, her legs felt leaden and all joy departed from her heart. She cried bitterly, but the tears were soon dried by the breeze blowing from the west. Soft and gentle was the caress of the zephyr, yet Indil found no comfort in its touch. A bitter hate and sorrow was gnawing at her mind, all the world seemed grey to her eyes and the beauty of Imladris was veiled to her.  
  
The afternoon passed in a blur, Indil could not comprehend much clearly. She only remembered her parents speaking briefly with Lord Elrond, then they were shown to their quarters. While her parents discussed matters in their chamber, Indil locked her own door and stood by her window.

Imladris was beautiful, but the beauty was bitter in her eyes. She did not want to stay in the room, she felt closed in as if she would suffocate. She ran outside, careful to avoid being seen and went down to the river.  
  
A wind was blowing down the valley, and it brushed at the darkness in Indil's heart but did not lighten it. Walking among the rocks of the riverbank, she did not heed the time, but kept walking on. As the light in the West began to wane, Indil looked back and saw that she had gone further than she expected. She could no longer see the house of Elrond. She set herself down by the river, intending to stay there until - until...She did not know, but Indil did not want to go back.  
  
Dusk settled, the moon rose from the east and stars began to show their bright faces. Indil stayed and watched them, for they were the same stars she knew back in Greenwood, back where her life had been joyful. But also where it had gone wrong. She willed herself not to think about depressing things, but it did not good. As she watched the stars, all the joyful memories of her time in Greenwood came flooding back and she felt a tearing longing for her home. Tears dampened her cheeks and her heart mourned.  
  
A sudden cry not too far off startled her out of her melancholy mood. She looked about quickly, and to her horror saw a dark figure being swept away in the river - the figure of an elven maiden. Shock gripped her mind and Indil was at a loss of what to do. Suddenly, another came riding the current and apparently in search of the maiden. Indil struggled with her mind, trying to think clearly. There was nothing for it but to try and get help. Summoning all her remaining strength, Indil cried out into the night.  
  
"Help! Help! Someone come quickly!"  
  
As she called she ran after the elves in the river, slipping and scrambling among the rocks. The maiden was already out of sight, but the other was struggling in the current and would soon be washed under.  
  
"Arwen!" comes a cry. The name clicked in Indil's mind. Arwen. Arwen Undomiel - the daughter of Elrond.  
Indil panicked.  
  
"Help! Help!"

---scene shift---

Lasduin suddenly stopped talking and listened intently. Nenuel also listened.  
  
"Did you hear a cry Nenu?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. It sounded as one who was in need of help."  
  
Simultaneously, they stood from their chairs and hurried outside. They found Elrond and Glorfindel also coming outside but from a different door. They all hurried toward where the cries were coming from - somewhere down the river. Glorfindel rushed out onto the bridge and peered into the darkness. Suddenly he let out a shout as he spotted two elves being swept down the river.  
  
"Elrohir and Arwen! They have fallen into the river!"  
  
"But who was crying for help? It was not the voice of either of my children!" Elrond cried even as he started to make his way down to them.  
  
"Indil, it was Indil!" Glorfindel said with wonder. "She is the one crying for help. We are lucky is present."  
"But we cannot reach them in time!" Lasduin said. They were a far ways down the river, and by running they would not reach them for a whiles yet.  
  
Miraculously, it was Erestor who came to the rescue. A neigh was heard and all four turned to see Erestor running toward them with the three swiftest horses of Imladris following - Anro, Indilheni, and Asfaloth. These were also the wisest of the horses, for it was treacherous going on horseback down the riverbank, and only Anro, Indilheni, and Asfaloth were trusted enough to bear riders safely down that way.  
  
"Praise you Erestor," Glorfindel said in thanks as he leapt upon Asfaloth and rode away swiftly. Elrond took Indilheni with a nod of thanks and went after him. Nenuel was about to take Anro, but Lasduin stopped her. "Let me go Nenu, I am the better rider." Saying so, he leapt onto the stallion and chased after Elrond and Glorfindel.  
  
They galloped down the valley swift as the wind, and soon caught up with Indil who was still running along the bank. But now Elrond and Lasduin could no longer see Elrohir or Arwen. But the keen sight of Glorfindel saved them, for he caught a glimpse of dark hair beneath the water and abandoning his mount dove into the river. Elrond continued to ride downstream, searching desperately for Arwen. Lasduin lifted Indil up onto Anro. She was trembling.  
  
"I'm glad you came so quickly," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I am glad you called for help," was his reply.  
  
Suddenly, Glorfindel resurfaced holding an unconscious Elrohir. With some difficulty he dragged Elrohir back to the riverbank and laid him down on a patch of moss. "Elrohir!" he said urgently. There was no response. Glorfindel checked for breathing, and was relieved to find that he was alive - though knocked senseless.  
  
Then Elrond rode up. His face was wrought with worry and despair. "Elrohir!" he cried. He jumped down from Indilheni.  
  
"We must get him back, and quickly," said Glorfindel. Elrond nodded. "Elrond, where is Arwen?"  
  
"I do not know, I searched downstream but there is no sign of her."  
  
"I will go search." Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth again.  
  
"I will come with you," said Lasduin.  
  
"No, go with Elrond. I will not be long. It will be swifter if only I go."  
  
Asfaloth turned and shot off into the gathering darkness with Glorfindel. The elven lord strained his eyes, trying to find some hint that would help him find Arwen. The river was a ribbon of silver in the starlit night, but nothing broke the surface of the running silver. Dusk faded to night as Glorfindel rode far, far down the river, but there was no sign of the Evenstar.  
  
Just as he gave up hope, Asfaloth neighed shrilly and bolted toward the water. There, at the very edge of the river where the waters lapped the rocks was a faint trail of wet footprints leading away. Arwen!  
  
Glorfindel's spirits rose and he urged Asfaloth to follow where the footprints led. There was an old path a little ways up the valley, and the trail seemed to be leading them there. As they passed through the first lines of beeches cloaking the sides of the valley, Glorfindel got down from Asfaloth to make sure he did not miss the trail. Asfaloth followed dutifully behind, making no sound. The marks had grown faint, but enough for the elven lord to read. They climbed steadily up the steep slope in this manner.  
  
Glorfindel's sharp ears picked up the sound of paws padding silently over the ground near them. He froze and stilled Asfaloth. Up until then he had not realized that the woods were unnaturally quiet, but now the eerie silence pressed in on all sides. Asfaloth shook his white head anxiously as Glorfindel listened for any other sounds. Silence stretched on.  
  
A sudden snarl rent the night as Glorfindel felt something large and heavy bowled into him from behind. The force knocked him over onto his face. Twisting about, he sees with shock that it was a warg. Asfaloth let out a shrill neigh of anger and kicked at the offending beast. The warg growled savagely and snapped at the horse's legs. Glorfindel quickly picked himself up. A dagger was always at his side, and now he drew the small but sharp blade.  
  
"Asfaloth!" Asfaloth responded immediately and got out of the way as Glorfindel let the dagger fly. The warg emits strangled howl as the blade embeds itself in its neck. It slumped to the ground, dead. Asfaloth snorted as he nudged his master, checking to see that he was still in one piece. Glorfindel calmed his steed as he went to examine the dead beast. Wargs had not been seen on this side of the mountains for long as he could remember, and the sudden appearance of one so near Imladris was a disturbing thought. He retrieved his dagger, and as he did so he saw that there was blood and something else matting the warg's thick prickly fur. He examined the 'something else' carefully, and saw that it was ragged locks of black hair. Elven hair.  
  
Glorfindel's blood ran cold as he stared at the dark hair in his hands. Arwen.  
  
Suddenly, howling of wargs reached his ears. They were farther downstream, and fearing for the life of Arwen Undomiel Glorfindel quickly gets onto Asfaloth and swiftly sought after where the sounds came from. But even as he chased, the sounds grew faint, and then stopped altogether. There was little hope he would find them now, and Glorfindel bitterly cursed his fate.  
  
Even as he did so, a flash of blue caught his attention. He checked Asfaloth and dismounted. A pace to where Asfaloth was there was a snatch of blue silk caught on a tree branch. A few paces further, he came upon a sudden clearing in the thick beeches. Blood splattered the ground, elven blood, and a chaos of warg footprints filled the space. What he then saw sent ice running down his spine. In the midst of the confusion there were many torn locks of hair and shreds of blue silken cloth stained with blood. With trembling hands Glorfindel gathered the tokens. He did not recognize the cloth, but though the hair was ragged and torn, it was unmistakably the raven hair of Arwen.  
  
A last glimmer of hope still remained in his heart, and he searched in a circle about the clearing, hoping to find some sign that told him Arwen had escaped. But there was none. Only more warg footprints leading south and east.  
  
All hope departed, and with a heavy heart Glorfindel wrapped the hair and cloth in his cloak. With a whispered word to Asfaloth they rode slowly back to Imladris.


	4. Chapter Four

**Trust in Faith Alone  
**_The Children of Elrond_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_(Elladan)_  
Arwen! The sudden call startles me. But there is no one around. And I did not hear it with my ears - only with my mind.  
  
I must be hallucinating. I close my eyes again and curl up tighter, my hair forming a curtain about my face. There is peace all around me in the pine grove, but it is anything but peace in my mind.  
  
A sudden wave of numbing cold and panic hits me, then it is gone swift as it came.  
  
What is happening? The feeling is not my own, though it feels familiar.  
  
Am I going mad? It is a likely possibility, with all the strain and wear that has been pressed upon me. Suddenly my mind seems to stop. A white mist shrouds my vision, and when it clears I no longer see the dark pines where I sit. I am looking out on northern valley. It is dark night, the moon is pale and wan, and no stars come to lighten the shadows. As I watch, dark, silent shapes come toward Imladris from the north. At first I cannot make out what they are, but soon I realize that they are wolves. No, wargs. Great wargs of the Misty Mountains. They enter the valley silently, disappearing in the shadows and I can see them no more. With a start I am released from the vision.  
  
Yes, it is a vision. Dark have been my dream of late, and darker still the visions. I received ada's gift of foresight, if gift it be. Naught but a curse it has been to me all the long years, showing horror after horror. But knowing what will occur does not help when the actual event comes to pass. If anything it makes it worse, knowing that I could have done something to thwart it. Yet I never do, I never tell anyone about my visions. I never have. No one knows about this gift I have. And I intend to keep it this way.  
  
I draw a shuddering breath. All the turmoil has placed upon me fatigue as I have never known. I feel so weary... so weary of being me and everything about me. Weary of life...  
  
Perhaps the wear of mortal lands is telling on me. But I did not feel this way until just today - No, I should not act on impulse.  
  
Then again, perhaps it will be better if I forsake these lands.  
  
Perhaps it will be better if I take the other road...  
  
Perhaps...

_(Elrohir)_  
Light is flickering before my vision. I blink and open my eyes. At first I can't remember what happened, but then suddenly everything comes back.  
  
Arwen!  
  
I sit up quickly, and feel a twinge of pain my head. Momentarily disoriented, I blink a few times and see that I'm lying on my bed in my room. Many candles are alight and lessen the darkness. That must be the light I saw - or rather felt.  
  
Ada is pacing at the door, but when he sees me sitting up he hurries over with a look of concern mingled with relief. Strange how ada always manages to mix the most complicated emotions together...  
  
"Elrohir, how do you feel?"  
  
Aside from the throbbing in my head, I feel perfectly normal - albeit a bit disoriented still. "I'm fine," I reply. "Ada, what happened? Where is Arwen?"  
  
I watch as his faces grows dark. This can't be good...  
  
"You were knocked unconscious when the river threw you against a submerged rock. It was lucky Glorfindel found you so soon, or you might have been lost."  
  
So far this doesn't sound too promising.  
  
"Indil had gone out for a walk, and she saw you and Arwen. Glorfindel, Lasduin and I came when we heard her crying for help. The maiden was wise to do so, or we may not have come at all, and the worst may have happened."  
  
I'm in debt of my brother's would-be-bride, the last person I want to be in debt of. Not good.  
  
"As for Arwen, she had been swept much further downstream than you. Glorfindel has gone in search of her, but he has not yet returned."  
  
Definitely not good...  
  
I look out the window and see that it's pretty far into the night, but from the position of the moon not yet midnight. When did Arwen fall into the stream? It was around dusk...it has been much too long and Glorfindel has not come back. I can feel myself start to panic. Why hasn't Glorfindel come back? It's hard to believe that he has not yet found Arwen. What if something has happened to him? What if something has happened to Arwen? What if-  
  
My disturbing what ifs are abruptly cut off when a knock sounds at the door. Ada gives me a stern glance telling me to stay, and he goes to see who it is.  
  
I hope hard as I can that it's Glorfindel, come back to say that he had found Arwen and that all is well.  
  
Please, please, please...  
  
The door opens and my hope slips down a rabbit hole. It's not Glorfindel. It's Erestor. I wonder why he is here...  
  
"Erestor?"  
  
The councilor looks scared. Now I'm really curious as to why he's here. Erestor's not scared of many things, and ada's certainly not on that short list. He coughs and clear his throat. Apparently he doesn't know how to start. Ada raises an eyebrow.  
  
Erestor finally beings. "Er, Lord Glorfindel just returned...and he says he wishes to speak to you. Alone." At ada's questioning look, Erestor shrugs.  
  
Ada contemplates this for a split second. "Ask him to come to my study."  
  
Erestor bows, more stiffly than usual, and scurries away.  
  
My heart is pounding. Glorfindel's come back! He must have found Arwen! He wouldn't return without doing what he set out to do, this much about Glorfindel I know as a fact. Ada leaves the room and shut the door behind him. I listen for him to walk a fair distance away before getting out of bed, throwing on some clothes and sneaking off after him to the study. Taking a leave out of Arwen's book, I enter by a small entrance little used and hide among some bookshelves in a shadowy corner. Ada is already there, of course, pacing before his desk. From my vantage point I can see and clearly hear everything that goes on, but can't be seen myself.  
  
Glorfindel comes in a short time. I notice that he's walking slower than usual and he has a very, very grave look on his face. Where's Arwen? Did something happen to her? I'm starting to panic again as Glorfindel approaches ada holding a bundle of something in his hands.  
  
"Glorfindel," ada greets him. His tone is strained, I can tell he's about to be driven crazy from waiting. Glorfindel does not respond.  
  
To my great surprise, and apparently to ada's also, he drops down on one knee before ada. Now I'm really alarmed. Never before have I seen Glorfindel do such a thing! My mind screams. Where is Arwen? What has happened to her?!  
  
Ada takes a step back in surprise and alarm. "What is the meaning of this Glorfindel? I bid you, stand!"  
Glorfindel remains kneeling. He does not look up at ada. "You will not ask me to stand once I tell you the news I bear my Lord," he said softly. "I rode Asfaloth for much distance along the river, until we came upon faint tracks leading up to where an old path runs among the beeches. I had much hope, thinking it must be Arwen. I followed the trail into the beeches cloaking the valley. I was attacked by a warg then-"  
  
I nearly choke on a breath, and I hear ada gasp in surprise. "Wargs!"  
  
"Yes, wargs have somehow entered the valley. I slew the beast, but in its thick fur I found caught there ragged locks of dark elven hair..."  
  
I see ada take another step back in shock. My mind whirls. Elven hair. Arwen. No, no! It cannot be.  
Glorfindel continues his tale. I feel my heart pounding louder and louder, and my head can hardly comprehend what he is saying. A clearing, warg paw prints, elven blood. No, this can't be really happening. I must be delirious. Arwen is fine. She is returning home now...No, she is not harmed, she is not...I somehow manage to force myself to listen to what Glorfindel is saying. My heart beats furiously.  
"There, I also found..." He faltered. Ada's face is pale and he is trembling. I am frozen with horror and shock, and my blood is chilled. Glorfindel risked a glance up at ada, and quickly lowers his head again. He places the bundle he brought before ada without a word.  
  
I watch as ada stares at the bundle. I now recognize that it is made up of Glorfindel's cloak. Ada slowly bends down and picks up the bundle with shaking hands. I watch as he unties it and slowly, slowly unwraps it layer by layer. His movements are agonizingly slow.  
  
Just when I feel I can't take it any longer, the last layer is unfolded. My world seems to freeze for a single moment. What is in there?  
  
Ada stares at the cloak and its contents. His face is deathly pale and he is shaking badly. He steadies himself against his desk. "No..." his voice is barely a whisper. "No..." His hands tremble so much that something falls from the cloak he holds.  
  
Glorfindel bows his head.  
  
A ragged lock of raven-black hair drops to the ground, and a shred of blue silk. Bloodstained blue silk. The blue silk of Arwen's dress.  
  
My heart stops. I feel my blood run colder than ice.  
  
No...  
  
Vision fades into darkness, and I feel the world tilting. Then all is dark again.

_(N/A)_  
"No..."  
  
Glorfindel bowed his head as one who is condemned. Elrond dropped the cloak. It falls to the floor with a soft rustle.  
  
"My lord."  
  
Elrond looked at Glorfindel, disbelief and sorrow mingled in his eyes. "No..."  
  
Suddenly, a faint noise is heard from a dark corner. Elrond turns quickly. "Who intrudes?" he said. His voice did not tremble, but was filled with quiet power. There was no answer.  
  
Elrond strode over to the corner slowly. Glorfindel got up and silently followed. As they came upon the bookshelves, Glorfindel thought he saw a shadow move in a corner of his vision. But he soon forgot about it at what he saw next.  
  
"Elrohir!" Glorfindel gasped. Indeed, it was Elrohir. He was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, unconscious. Elrond's expression did not change, though some inscrutable emotion flickered in his eyes.  
"Get him back to his room Glorfindel." There was authority in Elrond's voice, and Glorfindel does what he is told without another word.  
  
Elrond watched him leave with Elrohir, then also exits and makes for the gardens. He needed time to be alone and think.

---scene shift---

Walking through the gardens, Indil occupied herself by killing time. The night was getting old, and she could hear faint music coming from a garden on the other side of the house. Most residents of Imladris were gathered there for music and singing, but Indil was in no mood for such light-heartedness. For one thing, her fate still lay heavy on her mind, and now also she worried for Arwen Undomiel. Though she had never met the maiden, Indil had a kind heart and could not bear to think that anything awful had happened to her. That was the other reason she was walking in this particular garden, for it overlooked the main entrance and she would be able to see Lord Glorfindel when he returned - hopefully with Arwen.  
  
However, so far there had been no sign of the elven lord, and Indil was getting worried. She continued to pace about the gardens, her eyes continuously wandering to the front gate. She wondered why she was killing time, as that would only bring her closer to her certain fate. At least it had been put off for one night, she thought gloomily. The reason Indil did not know, but Elrond had spoken to her parents earlier, and they in turn had informed her that she would not be meeting Elladan that evening. For this she felt a certain amount of gratitude toward fate, but not much.  
  
Her thoughts on fate were suddenly interrupted as she saw a fair haired elf ride in through the front gate. Glorfindel! He was back! He had passed too quickly for Indil to see if Arwen was with him, but she felt certain that he had found her.  
  
Now what do I do? she thought desperately.  
  
Follow him her mind answered. And she did. At least, she took the way that she thought he was be going, and hurried inside.  
  
She walked and looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. After some time of this, she gave up. Luck and fate seemed to be both against her, and what could she do against such forces? Just then, Indil passed a doorway and stopped. She had come upon a small, little used entrance to Elrond's study, and Elrond was standing before his desk pacing. Then she saw Glorfindel enter. Luck was with her! She slipped inside silent as a shadow, intending to hide among the bookcases right at the door. She jumped when she saw another figure standing there, but with his back turned. She saw it was Elrohir, but had no time to think more about this as someone came up behind her and clapped a hand over her mouth. Turning her head around in fright, she saw Erestor, whom she recognized from earlier. He bade her to be silent and drew her behind a different section of the bookshelves, where neither Elrond nor Elrohir could see them. Why are you hiding here? she wanted to ask Erestor, but decided against it as she had no reason to be doing the same thing. Instead, she peered out between the shelves and listened to what Elrond and Glorfindel were saying.  
  
Glorfindel was kneeling, to her surprise. Elrond bid him stand, but he did not.  
  
"You will not ask me to stand once I tell you the news I bear my Lord," he replied softly. What did he mean? A sudden dread filled her mind as she listened to his tale. With each word her anxiety grew, until she was scarcely breathing. She watched Elrond pick up the bundle, and she saw his face grow pale as death. A dark clump of something fell from his trembling hands, and Indil strained her eyes to see what it was. When she did she did not understand, though her heart told her what she did not want to know: Arwen was gone. Behind her Erestor drew in a sharp breath, and she suddenly heard a faint thud from where Elrohir had been standing.  
  
"Who intrudes?" came the sharp voice of Elrond. Indil shrank further back into the shadows as he and Glorfindel came over.  
  
She heard a gasp from Glorfindel. "Elrohir!" Piecing what information she had together, Indil gathered that Elrohir had most likely fallen unconscious at the dreadful news. She hardly dared to breath until Glorfindel and Elrond were gone, taking Elrohir with them.  
  
Erestor quickly left, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Indil also slipped away. She went back outside to the gardens, not wanting to see anyone after what she had just heard.  
  
Indil walked alone beneath the starlit night. It seemed the world had lost something in the way of balance, darkness and grief was no longer in harmony with light and joy, all was drowned in deep shadow. Her sorrow was a grey veil before her eyes, hiding the what she longed to see once more.

_(Elladan)_  
The stars seem brighter than usual. Strange, I would have expected them to be dim, as I usually find them in sorrow. But piercingly bright are the heavenly jewels, their light shimmering through the pine needles as threads of silver. How pretty...  
  
It is night. That would mean they have arrived. It would also mean I should not be here. But still I am.  
  
I do not want to go back.  
  
I do not intend to.  
  
I wonder what will happen if I forsake these lands, and take the other road. Will I miss what I leave behind?  
What is there left for me if I stay? All the world seems dim and grey, it is all fading into a twilight. A twilight of despair. A darkest of nights without a star.  
  
But what of my family...the ones I love? I cannot seem to remember them, too dark is the despair in my mind. Too deep is the bitterness that has built up in the long years. No one cares for me any longer. And I no longer care for them.  
  
I will take the other road. My choice is made. I will forsake these lands...Forever.


	5. Chapter Five

**Felice** - Welcome to the world of er... non-lurkdom! Ack, that was cheesey. But thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

Geez... Not to sound like a complaining wimp or anything, but it really _would_ help if more people would actually review for once, and give me some advice on how to make this pathetic piece of fiction better... End rant. On with the fic.****

* * *

Trust in Faith Alone  
_The Children of Elrond_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_(Elrohir)_  
"Noro lim Indil," I whisper urgently. "Noro lim!"  
  
I have lost my sister. I've lost Arwen. My only sister, my only Arwen. The pain and shock of realizing this is almost too great to understand. I will never see her as I used to, walking about Imladris - her face so fair and full of light and joy, her step lighter than the fall of linden leaves. I will never see her again in Arda. We may meet again over the Seas, but who can say how long it shall be 'til that day? Time does not pass for the Eldar as for men, but what time shall pass until I see my sister again?  
  
I suppress my tears. What good will it do to cry now? It is too late. Arwen has left for the Halls of Mandos - and may she find peace there, no longer grieving for what happens in these mortal lands...  
  
While I - I am still here, lingering in bitter sorrow.  
  
I was unable to save her, unable to help her. What good am I? Her brother, the one who is supposed to watch over her and see that she comes to no harm. My responsibility - my natural duty. Have I ever fulfilled it? No... It pains to admit, but I have never paid much attention to my sister. Not until today - or yesterday by now. For scant hours have I just began to realize how much I cared for my sister. And now she is snatched from me by the cruel talons of fate.  
  
I bite my lip. Illuvatar...Why is the world so unjust?  
  
Cold starlight bathes the valley in silver as Indilheni passes swiftly over the running grass. Her gait is light and smooth - and swift as the autumn winds. I wrap my hands in her flowing mane, the soft tresses are comforting to my trembling fingers.  
  
"Hurry Indil."  
  
The ground slips past under her flying hooves, but it still seems too slow to my agitated mind.  
  
I have lost Arwen. I will not lose Elladan also.  
  
Scant minutes ago I had sensed my brother's thoughts and feelings again. They were dark and despairing - and filled with the thoughts of death. The Eldar do not die, but I cannot know what Elladan may attempt in his state of mind.  
  
I can see the knot of pines close ahead, and nearing with each passing moment as Indil runs. Of all strange things, it is only now that I realize something - my little mare shares the name of my brother's betrothed: Indil. A wry smile flickers over my face, but it is soon wiped away. It is because of Elladan's betrothed, this Indil, that I have lost Arwen - and possibly losing Elladan also. I suppress the dark thoughts, paying attention instead to the pines ahead. But my brother is there, its is toward he that I ride. And it is his betrothed - who he never asked for - that is causing so much grief to we siblings three...Around and around the thoughts chase each other. I try to clear my mind, to not think at all.  
  
"Noro lim Indil, hurry!"

_(Elladan)_  
I look back over my shoulder, tresses of my dark hair is blown by the wind and gently brushes my face. Through the alighted shadows of the pines, I can barely see anything. Shimmering motes of starlight escaped from the clutches of the canopy flickers here and there. The wind rustles the pine needles, sending out gentle wafts of the refreshing scent of pine. I run my fingers over a hardened droplet of sap gathered on the rough bark of the tree.  
  
"Farewell..."  
  
Walking through the pines silently, I am a mere shadow in the dark reverie of the trees. I can see a brighter patch of starlight ahead - the pines are thinning, I have come to the edge of the grove. Cold silver flows over the valley of Imladris. The valley of my home...  
  
I close my eyes and walk a few steps back into the shadow. To look full upon Imladris now will be death to my choice...yet ironically It is to death that I go...  
  
Passing among the pines, I keep to the edge of the trees but in the shadow where I cannot see or be seen - except for the sharpest of elven sight. There is a steep road that leads out of the valley on the northern side of the trees and I make for that path.  
  
The pines seem to be whispering in the breeze. Voices so breathy and sweet. I halt for a lingering moment, listening to their song. But the moment is soon past and I continue on. I must not let anything distract me.  
What is that sound? I pause and listen intently. Galloping hooves? It cannot be someone come to seek me, for no one knows that I am here - and will never expect me to being here...Will they?  
  
Better safe than sorry. I quickly spring further into the heart of the pines and lightly climb up into a tall tree. Hid amid the thick needles and oppressive dark, only the sharpest eyesight of my brother can see me now. I watch the area about me warily, wondering what will happen...  
  
The sound of hooves come nearer and nearer. Through the towering pines, I can see a dim shadow on the edge of the grove - the figure of an elf riding a horse. The elf dismounts, as the trees are clustered too closely for the steed to pass. I wait, scarcely daring to breath as the elf enters the pines and walks straight toward me. Now he is barely five paces away from the tree I hide in. A sparkling ray of starlight suddenly breaks through the thick canopy and shines full upon his face, and my breath catches in my throat. Elrohir.  
  
I place a hand on the trunk of the pine, the roughness of the bark seems to be the only thing that is real.  
Elrohir looks about him as he walks ever closer. He looks up. In the dim gloom a flickering starlit mote dances over my brother's face, and another brushes by my eyes. Our eyes lock, and I know that Elrohir has seen me.  
  
Elladan...  
  
I almost fall off my perch. Did I just hear a voice in my mind? It sounds like Elrohir, yet the sorrow in the tone is unlike my brother.  
  
It's me Elladan. It's Elrohir.  
  
What is going on? I look down at Elrohir, the light mote by his face fading. The mote by my eyes has drifted away. Darkness unfolds as a veil between us.  
  
"Elrohir?" I whisper tentatively.  
  
"It's me Elladan, it's Elrohir." It is unmistakably the voice of Elrohir.  
  
"Come down Elladan."  
  
It is as if my brother's voice has an invisible hold on me. I find myself obeying and dropping silently to the ground. In the gloom, Elrohir's eyes seem to shine with a grey light and I can dimly see the outline of his face.  
  
"Elrohir..."  
  
"Come back Elladan," he says quietly. "Do not act rashly, do not act on your feelings."  
  
My heart is beating faster than usual. How can he know what I am thinking of doing?  
  
"There is still much Arda has to offer…"  
  
I close my eyes for a moment. Can I hold true to my decision? Is there truly anything left if I go back?  
  
Unbidden, words escape my lips. "Why have you come Elrohir?"  
  
"To take you home."  
  
Home... Do I still have a home? Did I ever have a home? I open my eyes.  
  
"Why Elrohir? Where is my home?"  
  
A shadow of sorrow seems to pass over his eyes. "Home...It lies behind you Elladan, not where you think you go to."  
  
Our eyes lock onto each other.  
  
"Home lies behind Elladan," Elrohir repeats softly. His voice is barely the shadow of a whisper, and stained by unknown sorrow.  
  
I close my eyes. I can feel tears welling behind an invisible floodgate.  
  
"Come back."  
  
A single tear slides down my face.  
  
"Come home..."

_(N/A)_  
A walk in the silent gardens brought no comfort to Indil. A restlessness burned in her heart, she longs for the unknown. What did she have left anyway? Nothing, nothing perhaps a future she did not want.  
  
Again she found herself heading down to the riverbank. Sitting down upon a high rock she kicked off her cloth slippers and hugged her knees to her chest. The waters rushed by noisily in their rocky bed. Uncaring and unknowing of what it has done Indil thought. Why did she feel so much for this maiden she had never known? This maiden, the kin of those apparently ruining her life... Why did she feel so much sorrow for her?  
  
Perhaps because it was the first time Indil has witnessed the passing of one of the Eldar. Never has she known such a thing in Greenwood - where all was peaceful and restful. Her father had told her Imladris was even more so than Greenwood, but now as she saw it, Imladris was full of grief and turmoil.  
  
Sparkling wavelets passed by her, glinting in the faint night. Indil climbed among the rocks, heading upstream this time. She went past the candle-lit house quietly, leaving the sounds of folk and music behind her as she walks up the valley. Before long the light is behind her, and now there is only the sound of the river and the cold starlight. Looking up, she saw wisps of clouds chasing each other across the sky, hiding the pallid face of the moon.  
  
On she walked, faster and faster until she was sprinting full out over the jagged rocks. A wind picked up, blowing out her long dark hair and sending the skirts of her teal dress billowing about her legs. The cool starlight was mirrored in her eyes as a single tear dropped, quickly blown away by the wind.  
  
The world was cruelly beautiful...  
  
Indil picked up her pace until she was running as she never had before. The harsh rocks scraped at her bare feet while the wind tore at her pale face. Suddenly, her foot caught on a jagged outcropping and Indil tumbled down amid the cold rocks. As she lay there with her face in her arms, skirts spread about her, of sudden all strength seemed to be drained from her. The relentless energy that had led her to run almost all the way up the valley departed.  
  
Indil simply lay where she had fallen, silent tears streaming down her face. She no longer knew why she cried, and she did not have strength enough to care. All she knew was that her grief was terrible...


End file.
